User blog:Wiki Cat/The Debuters Season 1 Episode 3: not funny!
Whoopie Cushion: *makes a fart noise* haha! Cassette Tape: *playing classical music* ugh, you’re not funny at all! Whoopie Cushion: sorry... 2 minutes later... Whoopie Cushion: *farts again* hahaha! Cassette Tape: guh! Elimination time! A Cube: we got only two votes this time, yeah... KFC Bucket: they’re all for Whoopie Cushion, right? A Cube: ugh. So, Marshmallow, Merit Badge, Dicey, and Caramel Apple are safe! Marshmallow: um, uh... Dicey: oh I’m safe? Cool— cool! Merit Badge: safe once again! Caramel Apple: yeah! I’m safe! A Cube: I’m bored, so whoever wins the fight won’t be eliminated, go! KFC Bucket: this is gonna be easy! Whoopie Cushion: lettuce shake on it! KFC Bucket: ugh, fine! KFC Bucket: *gets zapped* ow ow ow! Whoopie Cushion: haha! A classic... A Cube: so, I guess KFC Bucket is gone! KFC Bucket: what are you talking about I’m right— AAAAAAAAAAAH! Meanwhile Jetpack: this is so boring! I’m so lonely... KFC Bucket: *mumbling* I was filled with jerks... Jetpack: what was that? KFC Bucket: so I beat them up! Jetpack: how? KFC Bucket: by getting ripped! Jetpack: so that’s why you’re so strong... KFC Bucket: uh... I was always strong! I just wanted to get stronger! Jetpack: sure... Meanwhile... Pizza: uhm, what’s the um, challenge? A Cube: oh, right, the challenge. Um, the challenge is to— Blanket: A MAGICAL ONE?!? A Cube: *deep breath* sure, the challenge is to do magic tricks... Blanket: I’m gonna make this caramel apple disappear! *eats caramel apple* A Cube: grr, you’re safe... Caramel Apple: *gets recovered* that wasn’t very nice! Birdhouse: I’m gonna fly! Birds, help me fly! Birds: yes sir! A Cube: Birdhouse is safe! Wrench: I have an idea! Water Balloon: what’s the idea? Wrench: I’ll need you and Spam to help me. Water Balloon: ugh, not Spam! Spam: WHATSH WRONGSH WITH ME? >:( Water Balloon: nothing... Super Mario World: *beats SMW* I finally-a completed Super Mario Worlda! Waluigi Glove: was WALUIGIIIIIIIIII in it? Super: a-no! Waluigi Glove: WAH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Whoopie Cushion: *farts really loudly and unexpectedly* HAHAHAHAHAHAH! Cassette Tape: stop it! Whoopie Cushion: sorry buddy... Lossy: *teleports* m-magic trick! A Cube: and Lossy is safe! Smash Ball: hey Cubey! Watch this! *summons Kirby* A Cube: oh oh oh wow! Smash Ball is safe! Smash Ball: okay Kirby, get back inside of me now! Dicey: Marshmallow, why are you so shy? Marshmallow: um, uh... I just... Wrench: thanks for helping me Spam and Water Balloon! Wrench: I will saw Spam in half! Water Balloon: yes, yes, yes! A Cube: woah, he's still alive! You three are safe! Water Balloon: ... ugh! Tape Measurer: yeah yeah yeah, tell me what happened? Oh... oh god... oh wow, I wasn't expecting you to say that! Bandana: hehe, hey A Cube, watch this! Hehe! A Cube: aah! I can't see! I'll give you immunity if you get yourself off of me! Bandana: hee hee, okay! A Cube: Bandana is safe! Projector: great, I'm definetely losing the challenge! A Cube: how did he... Projector is safe! Projector: wait wha- Hours later... A Cube: so now it's down to Candy Spray, Cassette Tape, Whoopie Cushion, Otamatone, GameCube: Tape Measurer, Waluigi Glove, Yes, and Orange! Yes: y... y... Dicey: come on Yes, I believe in you! Yes: y... y... no! Everyone: GASP A Cube: Yes said no! Yes is safe! Yes: YES!!!!!!!! A Cube: so that means Candy Spray, Cassette Tape, Whoopie Cushion, Otamatone, GameCube, Tape Measurer, Waluigi Glove, and Orange are up for elimination! Candy Spray: ughhhh! Otamatone: AWAWWWW... Game Cube; uh oh, that is not good. Orange: dangit! At least I still have these clothes on! *snort* Type A to vote for Candy Spray Type B to vote for Cassette Tape Type C to vote for Whoopie Cushion Type D to vote for Otamatone Type E to vote for GameCube Type F to vote for Tape Measurer Type G to vote for Waluigi Glove Type H to vote for Orange Stinger Jetpack: so, um... want to find a way outta here together? KFC Bucket: *smiles* sure, let's go! Category:Blog posts